The Second Chance
by Shaded-Strike
Summary: StarClan is in great danger. One cat has been chosen to return to the four Clans and help save them from the cats from the Place of No Stars, who have found a way to resurface. Power of Three is ignored. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! This is my first Warriors fic, so please be nice! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Disclaimer time!!!

Dustpelt: Oh joy.

Me: (glares)

Dustpelt: I'm very scared.

Me: Say the disclaimer.

Dustpelt: No.

Me: Yes.

Dustpelt: No.

Me: (puppy eyes) PLEASE?

Dustpelt: No.

Me: Meanie. Hey Firestar, can YOU do the disclaimer?

Firestar: Sorry, no. I'm very busy! So much stuff to do! Patrols to organize... Bye!

Me: ...

Dustpelt: See? No one wants to do your disclaimer. You really suck, Shaded-Strike.

Me: (sad eyes)

Dustpelt: Crybaby.

Me: Oh SANDSTORM! Dustpelt's being mean to me!

Sandstorm: Grrrrr...

Dustpelt: gulp... (runs)

Sandstorm: (chases)

Me: Ravenpaw, could you do the disclaimer?

Ashfur: Oh me! Me! I wanna do the disclaimer!

Ravenpaw: ...

Me: (cries) NOOOOOOOO! I WANT RAVENPAW TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Ashfur: (cries) BUT I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Me: RAVENPAW!

Ashfur: ME!

Me: RAVENPAW!

Ashfur: ME!

Ravenpaw: Shaded-Strike does not own Warriors.

Me: Yay!

Ashfur: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (hugs Ravenpaw) Ravenpaw rocks!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Possible pairings:

Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

Crowfeather x Leafpool

**Prologue**

"Something horrible is about to happen," whispered a tortoishell she-cat, "Something is about to go terribly wrong, and not even we can stop it. Nor can any cat from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan."

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"Silence!" yowled one blue-grey she-cat, "Spottedleaf's prophecies never lie, and the other medicine cats of StarClan have forseen this as well."

"But Bluestar, if nothing can stop it, then what'll happen to us?" cried a tiny kit.

Bluestar looked down at the kit. "I don't know, Hollykit," confessed Bluestar.

Spottedleaf suddenly jerked. All of StarClan looked at her. She finally opened her eyes.

"DoomClan(1) wants to bring us all deep underground. They want revenge. Not only on the Clans below, but us as well."

StarClan was silent. Could this really be the end of all the cats of the forest? Suddenly, an idea came to Bluestar.

"We shall send a StarClan cat down to the Clans," she meowed.

"What?" gasped Spottedleaf, "It has never been done!"

"We'll have to. We don't have any other choice," replied Bluestar. She gazed around at the StarClan cats. She lifted her head and she spoke again, "This task must be accomplished by a cat of great force, speed, and wisdom. All those who wish to try to save the Clans, please step forward."

After a slight hesitation, many cats advanced towards Bluestar.

"I approve of your courage," purred Bluestar, "But there is one more thing to consider: to accomplish this great task and return to the Clans below, becoming a hero for ALL the Clans, there is a great price."

"What is this price, Bluestar?" asked a stone-grey cat.

Bluestar looked down at him warmly.

"It is your memories, Stonefur."

Many cats gasped. This was a huge price indeed.

"Those who are willing to continue, please step forward."

This time only a few cats stepped forward, but they were mostly kits and elders. But one more cat stepped forward, a warrior. Immediately, Bluestar decided that this cat would be perfect.

"Come onto the Great Rock, warrior," meowed Bluestar. The cat scaled the enormous rock in a matter of seconds. Bluestar then addressed him again, "You, StarClan warrior, do you accept to return to the Clans at the cost of your memories and your past?"

"I do," replied the warrior.

"Then, by the will of all the members of StarClan, I send you back to the Clans down below with only your name," meowed Bluestar, "Go forth and save the Clans, you are our only hope."

The warrior nodded.

"Go and save us all," meowed Bluestar, "Runningwind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) DoomClanHell. Made it up. Kind of a strange name, but I had 0 other ideas.

A/N: What did you think? Runningwind comes back! Yay! Please Review! No flames, please. Also, ideas on my Guardians of Ga'hoole fic would be really nice.

-Shaded-Strike


	2. ShadowClan camp

**Tigerstripe: **Thanks for the review!

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thanks! Don't worry; he'll get his memories back soon.

**xNamida: **No, he looks almost the same, just a StarClan symbol (you'll see in this chapter). It'll take a little longer for ThunderClan to recognize him, since there are few cats left over from the old prophecy. Thanks for the review!

**Swimstar: **He'll get his memories back eventually.

A/N: Thank you all reviewers! Here is chapter one! Ideas for my Guardians of Ga'Hoole fic would be nice too.

**Disclaimer: **

Dustpelt (covered in band-aids and Sandstorm and I glaring at him): Shaded-Strike does not own Warriors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

"Intruder! Get off our territory!" hissed a voice.

The cat opened his eyes and groaned. He rose to his paws and looked around. There was a tabby tom standing in front of him and was growling, claws unsheathed.

"Who are you? You don't smell like a rogue, or any Clan I've ever seen! Get off of ShadowClan territory!" hissed the tabby again.

"Don't be so rough, Rowanclaw," meowed a tortoishell she-cat, "He looks lost."

The cat looked at the two others that stood before him. He didn't recognize them at all. In fact, he didn't even know where he was.

"What Clan are you from?" asked the tortoishell gently.

"Clan?" asked the cat. That word 'Clan' seemed to ring a bell, but he couldn't really remember…

"Yeah," replied the tortoishell, "ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, or RiverClan?"

Now the cat was sure that he'd heard the word 'Clan' before, but he still had no idea what this she-cat was talking about. He looked around again, but he still didn't recognize anything.

"I don't know," he meowed simply.

The two other cats were silent. Rowanclaw looked at the tortoishell.

"What do we do, Tawnypelt? This cat doesn't even know what Clan he's from!" hissed Rowanclaw silently.

"Ask his what his name is!" replied the tortoishell, "Maybe we'll recognize the name!"

"Why me?" growled Rowanclaw, "Why don't you ask? And besides, he probably doesn't even know it!"

Tawnypelt glared at him.

"Fine," sighed Rowanclaw. He turned to the cat, who was staring at him patiently, "What's your name?"

The cat frowned. He knew what that was. He looked at Rowanclaw.

"My name is Runningwind."

Rowanclaw paused for a moment, then he turned to Tawnypelt.

"Do you recognize it now?" he asked. He sighed when the tortoishell shook her head. He looked back at Runningwind, "We'll take you back to camp with us. Blackstar will decide what to do."

Runningwind nodded and followed the two cats back to their camp. Other cats gave him strange looks. A rust colored she cat approached them.

"Who is this?" asked the she-cat, "Why have you brought a strange cat into our territory?"

Rowanclaw bowed his head, "He just appeared near the Thunderpath. He has no idea which Clan he's from. He only knows his name, which he claims to be Runningwind. May we see Blackstar please, Russetfur?"

"Very well. Go ahead," replied the ShadowClan deputy.

Rowanclaw bowed his thanks and led Runningwind and Tawnypelt into Blackstar's den.

"Blackstar!" called Tawnypelt, "A strange cat appeared on our territory. He doesn't have the scent of any Clan we know of. He doesn't seem to know where he's from and only knows his name."

Blackstar stood up and approached Runningwind.

"What's your name? What Clan are you from?" asked the ShadowClan leader.

"My name is Runningwind. I don't think I'm in a Clan," replied the tabby.

Blackstar sniffed him. "You don't smell like a kittypet," he spat out the word 'kittypet' with particular disgust, "And you don't smell like a rogue either."

Runningwind remained silent. Rowanclaw stepped up to Blackstar.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Rowanclaw.

Blackstar hesitated, which was rare. "We'll keep him in ShadowClan camp until the next Gathering, which is two moonrises away. We'll bring him to the Gathering, and then his Clan will claim him. He probably hit his head on a rock and lost his memory. Tawnypelt, give him fresh-kill and send an apprentice to make a spot for him in the elders' den. You are dismissed."

Tawnypelt nodded and left Blackstar's den with Rowanclaw and Runningwind right behind her. She sighed. Rowanclaw left to find an apprentice. Tawnypelt picked up a thrush and dropped it in front of the strange tabby.

"Thank you," meowed Runningwind, as he bent down to eat it. He finished in a matter of moments. He looked up at Tawnypelt again, "It's Tawnypelt right?"

"Yes," meowed the tortoishell.

Runningwind was silent for a moment. Tawny… that sounded familiar. He addressed her again. "Can you take me to a body of water of some kind? I want to see myself."

Tawnypelt nodded and led him to a small pond in the far corner of ShadowClan camp. Runningwind gazed in and stared a his reflection. He saw a tabby with strange silver eyes and pure white whiskers. If he looked very closely, he could see a thin grey outline of a star right between his eyes, but it was very hard to notice.

"Thank you, Tawnypelt," he purred. She led him back to ShadowClan camp. He entered the elders den and with a small thank you to the apprentice that had fetched the moss he was to sleep on, he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? Well? Did you like it? Sorry for any OOCness… Review please and no flames! I want… 6 reviews before I continue.

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_Tawnypelt led Runningwind through the crowd of cats at the gathering. Suddenly she bounded over to another tabby, one that had broad shoulders and amber eyes. He froze. He knew this tabby. He had definitely seen him before. Tawnypelt turned to him._

_"This is my brother, Brambleclaw," meowed the tortoishell._

_Bramble… Tawny… Something clicked in Runningwind's mind. With sudden realization, he knew them as Tawnykit and Bramblekit._

I'm evil, no? Review and you will see more!!!


	3. The Eagle and the Gathering

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thank you for the review! I'll try to make the chapters a little bit longer.

**Swimstar: **Thanks!

**Rippedshadow: **Thanks for your review!

**xNamida: **Thanks! I might put a preview for the next chapter in this one. The story is set in the new prophecy.

A/N: Hey, all! I was going to update sooner but I was stuck in traffic and my laptop had no battery power. I may be updating slower now that the exams are over and normal homework load has resumed (falls over anime-style and cries). Oh well. I'll do the best I can!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Hawkfrost! Do the disclaimer!

Hawkfrost: No. I'm too busy plotting evil, er, I mean, too busy feeding the elders.

Me: Don't the apprentices do that?

Hawkfrost: Er, there aren't many apprentices these days…

Me: … (herd of RiverClan apprentices stampede past)

Hawkfrost: Bye! (runs)

Me: This is sad. No one to do the disclaimer.

Ashfur: Me! Me!

Me: (gasps) intruder on RiverClan territory!

Ashfur: oopsie.

Me: (sarcasm) Oopsie indeed.

Ashfur: AHHHHH!!! (RiverClan kits attack him)

Me: Ha ha! Ravenpaw! Can you do the dislaimer? Ashfur can't because he's getting killed by kits!

Ravenpaw: Okay. Shaded-Strike does not own Warriors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

A screeching in camp awakened Runningwind. He sprang to his paws and raced out of the elders' den. There was an enormous eagle circling above the nursery and it had a full-grown cat clutched in its talons. It was too high for any cat to jump up and attack the eagle.

"Cedarheart!" yowled Russetfur.

The eagle screeched in response and started to fly away, Cedarheart lying unmoving in its talons, blood dripping down onto the forest floor.

"We have to follow it!" yowled Blackstar, "Myself, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt! Oakfur and Russetfur, guard camp entrance!"

The said cats sped off after the ShadowClan leader. The rest of the camp stayed silent in shock. Russetfur gazed at the distance, hoping to see them coming back. There was a yowl from the direction they had left to go after the eagle and at that, without knowing why, Runningwind ran after them.

_Great StarClan! _thought Russetfur, _He's fast!_

Runningwind followed the trail of blood that Cedarheart had left behind. He found the three cats fighting the eagle. The huge bird had the upper paw. It still had Cedarheart tight in its talons and Tawnypelt lay on the ground covered in scratches. Rowanclaw and Blackstar were still standing, but Blackstar was badly hurt and so was Rowanclaw.

The eagle lifted off the ground and started flying towards the cliffs, where the Tribe of Rushing Water was located. Runningwind followed it onto the rocky terrain. The tabby saw the huge bird's nest on a cleft and waited until it dropped Cedarheart into it and flew off again to look for another victim.

Runningwind scaled the cliff and climbed into the nest. Cedarheart was unconscious and there were also two kits in the nest. They were huddled together and shivering. One was considerably bigger than the other one and their scent was from two different Clans. One of the kits, the bigger one, looked up.

"Were you caught by that eagle too?" it asked.

Runningwind shook his head. "No. My friend here," he flicked his tail at Cedarheart, "Got taken and I came after him."

"Can you save us too?" asked the smaller kit, "I'm really scared."

Runningwind nodded.

"I'm Berrykit from ThunderClan," mewed the smaller kit.

The bigger kit added, "I'm Willowkit from RiverClan."

Runningwind purred. "Thanks. That'll help me bring you home." He nudged Cedarheart lightly. The other cat opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Runningwind," he meowed weakly, "Where are we?"

"An eagle's nest," mewed Willowkit, "We were all caught by that terrible bird."

Cedarheart's eyes widened. He shakily stood up. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I can bring the kits down. Are you able to climb, Cedarheart?" meowed Runningwind.

Cedarheart slowly shook his head. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and the eagle appeared hovering in front of them. Berrykit shrieked in fear and hid behind Runningwind. Willowkit fluffed of her fur in fright, but stood her ground.

Runningwind attacked the eagle, claws extended. He caught onto his belly and held on as it struggled to shake him off.

"Run!" he yowled at Cedarheart.

Cedarheart picked up Berrykit and motioned for Willowkit to follow. He started to climb down the cliff's sleek face, but slipped down and fell hard on the ground. Willowkit stayed in the nest, now paralyzed with fear.

The eagle shook Runningwind off its belly and he landed in the eagle's nest again not far from Willowkit. He grabbed her by the scruff and grabbed onto the cliff. He slid down, his claws trying to grab onto something, but they didn't and he and Willowkit landed in a heap on the floor.

The eagle attacked Willowkit but Runningwind pulled the kit out of the eagle's grasp. Cedarheart managed to rise to his paws and pick up Berrykit again. The eagle lunged at the ShadowClan warrior, and since Cedarheart was already injured and lost a lot of blood, was defenseless against the eagle. Runningwind was too far to be able to reach him.

Cedarheart closed his eyes, realizing that he was about to die. Berrykit was mewing pathetically in fright. Then the kit's cries stopped and Cedarheart opened his eyes. He saw four familiar shapes. Tawnypelt… Blackstar… Rowanclaw… Russetfur…

Runningwind watched as the four ShadowClan cats attacked the eagle. The bird slashed at Blackstar's throat and the ShadowClan leader fell backwards and lay motionless.

"Blackstar!" screeched Russetfur. The deputy rushed to her leader's side. Runningwind, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, and Rowanclaw attacked the eagle and drove it off. Berrykit was still shaking. Tawnypelt crouched next to him.

"He's from ThunderClan," she meowed. She turned to Willowkit, "What Clan are you from?"

"I'm from RiverClan," she replied.

"Tawnypelt!" called Russetfur, "Tawnypelt! Blackstar's hurt! Go fetch Littlecloud!"

"I'll go," meowed Runningwind, "I'm not hurt at all. I could go."

Russetfur looked hesitant, but when she saw the amount of scratches on Tawnypelt, she turned and nodded at Runningwind in approval.

Runningwind headed back toward ShadowClan camp at full speed. He burst into Littleloud's den panting. Littlecloud looked up from the herbs he was sorting.

"What is it, Runningwind?" he asked.

"Blackstar is hurt!" panted the tabby, "And so are Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and Tawnypelt!"

Without a second thought, Littlecloud rushed out of the medicine cat den behind Runningwind. The tabby led the ShadowClan medicine cat into the mountains, following Cedarheart's trail of blood.

Finally the ShadowClan cats came into view and Littlecloud approached them. He knelt down next to Blackstar. He turned to Russetfur.

"He'll be fine. He's lost a life, though," he meowed, "Bring me cobwebs!"

Russetfur rushed off to do what she was told. She came back with many cobwebs, which Littlecloud immediately took from her.

The moon had almost risen before Littlecloud was finished healing all of the ShadowClan warriors. They headed back to camp with the two kits still trailing behind them.

"What are we going to do about those kits?" asked Tawnypelt, "We can't just keep them!"

Blackstar nodded. "We'll keep them until the Gathering. If their Clans come to claim them before then, so be it."

Tawnypelt was struck with a sudden realization. She turned to the kits. "Do either of you recognize Runningwind?" she asked them, "He lost his memory and can't remember what Clan he's from."

Willowkit shook her head and looked at Berrykit.

"I don't think there's a warrior called Runningwind in ThunderClan," he mewed, frowning in concentration.

"Then he must be from WindClan!" exclaimed Cedarheart.

Rowanclaw shook his head. "That's odd. I've never seen him at any Gatherings."

The group was silent as they entered the camp. Rowanclaw called an apprentice to make a place in the elders' den for the two kits.

A while later, Tawnypelt came to see Runningwind with a rabbit in her teeth.

"Want to share with me?" asked Tawnypelt, "Cedarheart and Rowanclaw are in the medicine cat den, as well as Blackstar. Russetfur and Oakfur are out on a patrol and this rabbit is all that's left in the fresh-kill pile."

Runningwind nodded. Tawnypelt motioned for Berrykit and Willowkit to join them. The four of them finished the rabbit at about moonhigh.

Berrykit and Willowkit were already sleeping. Tawnypelt rose to leave. "Good night Runningwind," she meowed as she walked out of the elders' den.

"Bye Tawnypelt," he replied.

As Tawnypelt headed towards the practically empty warriors den, she thought she had heard the name Runningwind before, but she just couldn't place it.

_The next morning…_

"May every cat old enough to catch their own prey please join at the center of camp!" yowled Blackstar.

Runningwind exited the den followed by Berrykit and Willowkit. Blackstar sat in the middle of camp.

"As you all know, the Gathering is tomorrow. So that we don't waste time, here are the cats that are going to the Gathering: Myself, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Runningwind, Berrykit, and Willowkit," he meowed, "Now, Littlecloud has received a dream from StarClan."

_StarClan… _thought Runningwind, _Why is that so familiar?_

"StarClan sent me a dream," meowed Littlecloud, "I saw Raggedstar and Nightstar and the only thing they told me was this: The tiger will rise again."

"Tigerstar?" meowed Cedarheart, "But he's dead! Scourge killed him!"

_Tigerstar… _thought Runningwind, _Why am I getting these little bits of memory? I KNOW I've heard that name before!_

He saw Tawnypelt stiffen. Littlecloud went back into his den and the other cats resumed their duties. Runningwind padded up next to Tawnypelt.

"What's wrong?" asked the tabby.

"N-nothing," stammered Tawnypelt.

Runningwind narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him. Tawnypelt eyed him nervously.

"I have to go on a patrol now," she mumbled as she hurried off.

Berrykit sat next to Runningwind. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," replied the tabby. He and Berrykit returned to the elders' den and spent the rest of the day there.

_The night of the Gathering…_

"Let's go!" yowled Blackstar. The cats coming to the Gathering gathered at the border of ShadowClan territory. As they started to walk, Runningwind padded alongside Tawnypelt.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tawnypelt?" he asked.

"…Yeah… It's nothing Runningwind," replied Tawnypelt.

They continued on in silence. Berrykit started panting and Runningwind was forced to carry him. As they neared the island, Tawnypelt spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Runningwind, it's just that Littlecloud's prophecy is really bothering me. You know, the whole 'the tiger will rise again' thing. You probably don't remember, but Tigerstar was a cat that was exiled from ThunderClan that wanted to rule the forest," she meowed.

The tabby put down Berrykit for a moment. "It's alright," he meowed before picking up Berrykit again. Before long, they arrived at the island.

Berrykit suddenly started squirming. "Mother!" he cried as Runningwind put him down.

A she-cat from ThunderClan turned around.

"Berrykit!" she shrieked. She sprinted over to Runningwind and started licking him all over, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I thought I lost him!"

"Bye, Runningwind! Bye Tawnypelt!" mewed Berrykit as his mother led him away.

"Bye!" called Tawnypelt. Willowkit got up too.

"I'm going to go back to my Clan," she mewed.

Tawnypelt nodded kept her gaze on the RiverClan kit until she saw Mothwing welcome her back.

"Now we'll bring you to your Clan," meowed Tawnypelt. Runningind thought he saw a flicker of unhappiness in the tortoishell's eyes.

"Crowfeather!" called Tawnypelt. The grey cat came over to them and looked at Runningwind with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Tawnypelt blinked. "You mean… he's not from WindClan?"

"No, why would he be?" replied Crowfeather.

"That's strange. Berrykit said that he wasn't from ThunderClan, and Willowkit said that he wasn't from RiverClan, yet he doesn't carry the scent of a tribe cat, rogue, loner, or kittypet!" she meowed. She beckoned Rowanclaw over.

"What is it?" asked the ShadowClan warrior.

"Crowfeather says that Runningwind isn't from WindClan either!" exclaimed Tawnypelt.

"Impossible! I was talking to Mistyfoot a few seconds ago and she didn't know who he was either!" meowed Rowanclaw, "I guess that leaves ThunderClan."

"Berrykit's mother didn't seem to recognize Runningwind, though," protested Tawnypelt, "It can't be ThunderClan!"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" suggested Rowanclaw, "He's in ThunderClan, so he'll know for sure whether Runningwind is in his Clan or not."

Tawnypelt brightened up. "Good idea!" she exclaimed. Before she could do anything, the leaders silenced the rest of the cats.

"Are we all here?" asked Onestar from a tree branch.

"ShadowClan is here," meowed Blackstar.

"RiverClan is here," meowed Leopardstar.

"ThunderClan is here," meowed a black cat.

"Spiderleg?" inquired Leopardstar, "Where's Firestar?"

"An eagle attacked our Clan two days ago and he injured his shoulder. It was painful to walk on so he sent me instead," he replied, "Some of the older Warriors were injured as well, no one died, and the rest of the senior warriors had to stay and guard camp."

"Yes," meowed Leopardstar, nodding her head in acceptance, "RiverClan was also attacked by this eagle."

"ShadowClan as well," added Blackstar.

"WindClan will be on constant guard. Thank you for warning us," meowed Onestar.

The meeting went on, until they were given a moment to share tongues with warriors of other Clans. Tawnypelt led Runningwind through the crowd of cats at the gathering. Suddenly she bounded over to another tabby, one that had broad shoulders and amber eyes. He froze. He knew this tabby. He had definitely seen him before. Tawnypelt turned to him.

"This is my brother, Brambleclaw," meowed the tortoishell.

Bramble… Tawny… Something clicked in Runningwind's mind. With sudden realization, he knew them as Bramblekit and Tawnykit.

"Hello," meowed Runningwind, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Nice to meet you," meowed Brambleclaw. He turned to Tawnypelt, "Is he in ShadowClan?"

"I don't know," confessed Tawnypelt, "He just sort of appeared. He doesn't have the scent of any Clan, or tribe, loner, rogue, or kittypet."

Brambleclaw frowned. He thought the cat looked a bit familiar, but he couldn't place it. "That's interesting…" he meowed.

"Come ThunderClan! We're leaving!" yowled Spiderleg.

"That's us. Bye Tawnypelt!" purred Brambleclaw.

"Bye!" she replied.

Soon RiverClan and WindClan both left, leaving Runningwind and the three ShadowClan cats.

"Hasn't Runningwind's Clan claimed him?" asked Blackstar.

"I spoke to both Crowfeather and Brambleclaw, and neither of them seemed to recognize him," explained Tawnypelt, "Rowanclaw also saw Mistyfoot, who claims he's not a RiverClan cat either."

The three ShadowClan cats looked at Runningwind, who shifted his paws uneasily.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically, "I really can't remember…"

"We'll take him back to ShadowClan," meowed Blackstar, "It would be cruel to just kick him out, only to be driven away by the other Clans."

"Thank you," meowed Runningwind.

The four headed back toward ShadowClan camp. Rowanclaw and Blackstar were discussing hunting patrols and battle stances. Tawnypelt walked alongside Runningwind.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'd be lying if I said nothing," meowed Runningwind.

"Then what is it?" asked the tortoishell.

"Fragments of memory sometimes flash in my mind," sighed Runningwind, "Then when I think I remember something, it all disappears."

Tawnypelt nodded in sympathy. "I think I can understand that," she meowed.

Runningwind blinked in gratitude and they walked in silence until they reached the camp. It was way past moonhigh, almost dawn.

"Good night, Runningwind," yawned Tawnypelt.

"Good night," replied the tabby, entering the elders' den. He curled up on his piece of moss and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That took me at least a week to write. The other chapters will most likely be a bit shorter, but I'll do what I can. All right, you know the drill: Review. No flames. Ideas appreciated. Thanks!

Preview for chapter three:

_Runningwind was in a huge clearing with four enormous oak trees and a huge boulder in the center. He knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real._

"_Fourtrees…" whispered the tabby. He gasped as he recognized the place. A blue-grey she-cat approached him. He knew her for sure, "Bluestar."_

I know her! _Runningwind thought triumphantly._

_Bluestar looked like she was going to say something, but she disappeared. A cat that looked like Brambleclaw from the Gathering appeared. Broad shoulders, amber eyes, and those unusually long front claws._

"_Looks like I'll have to kill you all over again," sneered the cat, "It'll be a painful end for you."_

_A rush of memories surfaced in Runningwind's mind. ThunderClan, his friends, his loyalty, his home, and his cruel death at the paws of the cat that stood before him._

"_Tigerclaw," he snarled._

_The dream ended abruptly at the sound of a terrible scream. Runningwind jolted awake, his dream lost and forgotten. He scrambled to his paws and raced out of the elders' den._

"_Tawnypelt!" he yowled._

You probably want to kill me now (hides behind Ravenpaw). I want 12 reviews (as in four more than I have right now) before I continue. Evil, evil, me! I have a serious case of writer's block in my Guardians of Ga'Hoole fic. Ideas are appreciated if anyone has read it. Remember the golden rule: Please don't flame me!


	4. Lost Memories and Returned Enemies

A/N: Yay! Thanks reviewers! I was happy to see more reviews than expected, so thanks!

Disclaimer:

Me (with mega phone): DISCLAIMER TIME, SHADOWCLAN! ALL TOGETHER NOW!

Rowanclaw: Shut.

Cedarheart: Up.

Blackstar: WHO SCREAMED! (sees me) DIE!!!!!!!

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Ravenpaw: To avoid further injury to Shaded-Strike, Shaded-Strike does not own Warriors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xNamida: **hides from shish-ka-bob Nooooo! Mercy! I'm allergic to fish (no really, I am!)! Thanks for the names of the cats that remember Runningwind! There's also Ravenpaw who knew him before Runningwind died and he left ThunderClan. Thanks for the review!

**BlindSeer220: **Thanks! Sorry for the OOCness…

**Snowfeather: **Thanks!

**Swimstar: **Thanks for the review!

**Rippedshadow: **Thank you!!!

**Spriritwind of FireClan: **Thank for reviewing! Flaming is like insult with no constructive criticism. Just plain insults.

**Moonstar of FireClan: **Thank you!!!

**Greenpool: **THANK YOU!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three

Runningwind dreamed. He dreamt he was walking through a tunnel of gorse and arrived in the center of a clearing. There was a den with a piece of lichen covering half of the entrance and a high rock right in front of him.

There was a sudden flash and Runningwind disappeared from this clearing. He reappeared in a cave with an enormous glittering stone in the middle.

"The Moonstone."

Runningwind looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that had said that. There was no one here, except for him.

The tabby realized it must've been himself who had said that. Did he remember that? Suddenly there was another blinding flash and he reappeared in another familiar location. Runningwind was in a huge clearing with four enormous oak trees and a huge boulder in the center. He knew it was a dream, but it seemed so real.

"Fourtrees…" whispered the tabby. He gasped as he recognized the place. A blue-grey she-cat approached him. He knew her for sure, "Bluestar."

_I know her!_ Runningwind thought triumphantly.

Bluestar looked like she was going to say something, but she disappeared. A cat that looked like Brambleclaw from the Gathering appeared. Broad shoulders, amber eyes, and those unusually long front claws.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you all over again," sneered the cat, "It'll be a painful end for you."

A rush of memories surfaced in Runningwind's mind. ThunderClan, his friends, his loyalty, his home, and his cruel death at the paws of the cat that stood before him.

"Tigerstar," he snarled.

The dream ended abruptly at the sound of a terrible scream. Runningwind jolted awake, his dream lost and forgotten. Memories gone. He scrambled to his paws and raced out of the elders' den.

"Tawnypelt!" he yowled.

The other cats were all outside their dens. Blackstar rushed to the center of camp.

"Russetfur!" he yowled

"I'm here!" she replied.

"Oakfur!"

"Here!" he yowled back

"Cedarheart!"

"Here!"

"Rowanclaw!"

"I'm right here!"

"Smokepaw!"

"I-I'm here!"

"Tallpoppy!"

"Here!"

"Boulder!"

"I'm here!"

"Runningwind!"

"Here!"

"Tawnypelt!"

There was no reply.

"Tawnypelt!"

Still no reply.

"Rowanclaw, Cedarheart, and Smokepaw! Check RiverClan border!" yowled Blackstar, "Runningwind, Oakfur, and I shall search near ThunderClan border! Russetfur! Guard camp!"

The cats split off in different directions. Runningwind was directly behind Blackstar, his senses keen for any sign of Tawnypelt.

"I found her scent!" yowled Oakfur. Blackstar nodded at him and they followed the trail that he had picked up.

_With the other patrol…_

"This is useless!" yowled Cedarheart, "She's not anywhere near here!"

"HELP!" screeched Smokepaw.

Cedarheart and Rowanclaw spun around. What they saw was almost enough to kill them. Rowanclaw felt his heart skip many beats. Cedarheart was trembling. What stood over Smokepaw and was pinning him down, was a cat so terrible, even the ShadowClan cats feared. It was the one cat who wiped out the nine lives of a leader. Scourge.

_With Tawnypelt…_

"Tawnypelt!" yowled a familiar voice.

Tawnypelt was shaking from ears to tail. She was frozen in fear, unable to move or to say anything. She didn't even see the cat approach her from behind.

"Tawnypelt," the same voice meowed softly.

She shrieked in fear and spun around, her eyes shut with fright.

"Don't kill me…" she meowed silently, "Don't kill me, please, I was only a kit!"

"What's wrong?" asked the voice in concern, "I won't kill you. What? Did something hurt you?"

Tawnypelt opened her eyes only to see Brook looking at her with worry. She started shivering uncontrollably and collapsed at Brook's paws.

"I-is h-he g-gone?" she whispered.

"Who?" asked Brook. Tawnypelt passed out before she could reply. Brook looked around then called out, "Stormfur! Stormfur, there's something wrong with Tawnypelt!"

"What? Tawnypelt's here?" yowled the grey cat, rushing to Brook's side, "Tawnypelt!"

Tawnypelt didn't react. Stormfur looked at Brook, puzzled.

"She was here, shivering. It's not cold here, so she must've been scared of something. But what?" wondered Brook.

"We have to bring her to Stoneteller," decided Stormfur, "She helped drive out Sharptooth, so she's more than welcome."

Brook nodded in agreement.

_With Runningwind's patrol…_

"HELP!" echoed in the distance. Runningwind, Blackstar, and Oakfur stopped dead.

"That sounded like Smokepaw!" exclaimed Oakfur.

The patrol was torn. Should they go after Smokepaw, or stay on the trail looking for Tawnypelt?

"Runningwind will keep looking for Tawnypelt," decided Blackstar, "Oakfur and I will go after the other patrol. I'm trusting you, Runningwind, don't take that lightly."

Runningwind bowed his head. "You can count on me, Blackstar."

The tabby ran off, following Tawnypelt's scent. It led into the mountains.

_I hope that eagle didn't catch her, _thought Runningwind.

To his relief, the trail was past the eagle's nest. Runningwind continued along until he found an enormous cave. He could smell cats inside. Lots of them. Two cats were positioned outside the cave. One of them was dark grey and the other one was dark brown. Runningwind approached them carefully.

"Why do you wish to pass?" asked the dark brown one.

"Well, you see," started Runningwind, "My friend, er, disappeared from camp, and her scent led here. I was wondering if maybe you had found her."

The dark gray tom purred, "Any friend of Tawnypelt's is welcome here," he meowed, "My name is Crag Where Eagles Nest, or simply Crag."

"I'm Talon Of Swooping Eagle, or just Talon," purred the brown tom. His purr stopped, "But you'd better hurry. Something's wrong with her."

"Tell Sheer Path Beside Waterfall, or Sheer, that you are a friend of Tawnypelt's," meowed Crag, "He'll take you to Tawnypelt immediately."

"Thank you," meowed Runningwind as he hurried past.

The cave was not very dark. Light shone through from holes in the roof. Other cats looked at him. The cat called Sheer lead Runningwind to a den. In the den was Tawnypelt, unconscious, and three other cats Runningwind didn't recognize.

"Thank you!" purred Runningwind, crouching down next to Tawnypelt. He looked up at the other cats, "What happened?"

"We're not sure," meowed the she-cat, "My name is Brook."

"I'm Stormfur," meowed the tom beside Brook. He motioned to the elderly cat next to him, "This is Stoneteller. We're glad to have helped. You're welcome to stay until Tawnypelt wakes up."

Brook left on a hunting patrol and Stoneteller went to tend a sick kit-mother.

"Thank you very much," purred Runningwind, "My name is Runningwind."

_That name is familiar, _thought Stormfur, _But I can't place it. I think I know him from somewhere, but where?_

Stormfur almost gasped as he had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_Stormfur, then Stormkit, looked up at a tabby warrior. The warrior looked back at him warmly. He dropped a piece of fresh-kill at the paws of the queen who was taking care of him and Featherkit a few hours after their mother had died._

"_They're cute," purred the tabby warrior._

"_They are, aren't they?" purred the queen, "Thank you for the fresh-kill, Runningwind."_

_End flashback_

Stormfur's eyes widened as he remembered the tom that had come to visit himself and his sister in the ThunderClan nursery.

_It's him, _thought Stormfur, _He was a full-grown warrior then, and he still looks the same as back then! How? It's impossible! I was only a kit, yet he looks around my age, if not younger!_

More shocked flowed through Stormfur as he remembered what he had heard at one of the Gatherings back in the forest.

_That's Runningwind? That's impossible! _Stormfur thought again, _He died ages ago! Firestar even said so! He was killed by Tigerstar! How is it that he's here in front of me right now?_

The two cat's eyes' locked.

"What is it?" asked Runningwind.

"I know you," meowed Stormfur, "Only, you died moons ago."

Runningwind looked at Stormfur in shock.

"Wh-what?" he managed to choke out, "I… I'm dead?"

"Tigerstar killed you."

"Tigerstar?"

Runningwind trembled as moons upon moons of memories returned to him. He looked at Stormfur blinked.

"I remember, you're Greystripe's son," his eyes narrowed into slits, "And I have a mission to accomplish."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I'll hide now. That's two cliffie's in this chapter… And what is with Scourge? Hmmmmm… I guess you'll never know, unless I see… **27 reviews!!!! **That's right! You heard me! No flames please, I'm innocent! Ideas on my Ga'Hoole fic and this one appreciated!

_Preview_

_Runningwind looked around the Tribe cave. He rose to his paws and exited. He looked down the mountain at ThunderClan camp. Then he looked at ShadowClan._

They'll never know I'm alive, _thought Runningwind sadly, thinking of ThunderClan, _Them seeing me again, after they saw me die, would put the Clans into uproar. I have to leave.

_Runningwind started down the mountain toward the old territories, which was now an enormous Twolegplace. He cast one final glance at the Tribe cave._

"_Goodbye Tawnypelt," he whispered._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now I think you'd like to skewer me, eh? Don't worry! Review and the next chapter will come! No flames.


	5. Runningwind's Plan

**Greenpool: **Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rainpool122: **I love Runningwind too!

**Blindseer220: **Thank you!

**Skyfeather123: **Can't answer. Thanks for reviewing.

**Moonstar of FireClan: **eheheh… yea… let's just ignore that little fact… Smokepaw is alive la la la la (whistles innocently). About Scourge… heh heh heh. You'll find out… About the dream, well, when he woke up, he forgot about it… along with the memories.

**Spiritwind of FireClan: **You'll see… thanks for reviewing!!!

**Snowfeather: **Thanks again!

**Rippedshadow: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Speaker of the Dragons: **Well she was the only cat who came to the Tribe's cave and when Runningwind mentioned her, Crag knew he meant Tawnypelt. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Thanks all reviewers!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Sadly, I do not own Warriors… Oh the woe! Oh the sorrow! The tragedy! The— (gets knocked out)

Dustpelt: (hisses) You ramble like an old man! (no offense to old men coughmygrandfathercough)

Random old man: See here, little kitty! (chases with a cane)

Ravenpaw: (watching this whole mess) Whoa…well then… Shaded-Strike does not own Warriors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

"This way!" yowled Blackstar, "The cries are coming from over here. There's also a strong fear-scent!"

Oakfur and Blackstar finally saw the other two ShadowClan warriors, cowering in front of another cat that pinned down Smokepaw.

"Who are you!" hissed Oakfur as he approached the cat that was on top of Smokepaw. He immediately froze when he recognized the vile cat. He also stepped back in fear, "S-scourge…"

Blackstar gaped at the little tom. He hissed at Blackstar.

"Seems as if I've stumbled across a little ShadowClan apprentice instead of the cat who killed me. But no matter, I'll kill him all the same," hissed Scourge, "And then I will enjoy watching your terror as the other cats of DoomClan rise for revenge!"

Blackstar growled. "There are four Clans. Do you really think you can take on the amount of cats living here?"

Scourge laughed, "There have been millions of traitorous cats that have gone to DoomClan. Millions. You can't hope to take us on!"

Blackstar hesitated. He growled furiously. "Let go of that apprentice."

"No," hissed Scourge, "Actually, I'll rather enjoy torturing him and terrorizing him."

The tom added pressure to the base of Smokepaw's neck. The little apprentice cried out in fear as blood spurted from his neck.

Oakfur stepped up to Scourge. "Why you… You sadistic piece of scum!"

"Oakfur!" called Blackstar, "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Pity you're too late," hissed another cat from behind Blackstar.

Blackstar turned around only to see the cat that had easily killed Whitestorm, one of the strongest warriors in ThunderClan.

"Bone," hissed Blackstar.

_At the Tribe's camp…_

"I have a mission to accomplish," meowed Runningwind.

"Runningwind," meowed Stormfur, "How are you alive? Firestar told me that Tigerstar killed you."

"StarClan sent me back down to accomplish a mission for them," replied the tabby tom.

"Wouldn't StarClan send a prophecy?" asked Stormfur.

"Yes, normally," meowed Runningwind, nodding, "But this time, it's different. I can't really explain all the details."

There was a small silence. Finally, Stormfur's head drooped a bit and he asked:

"My mother and Feathertail… are they okay?"

Runningwind purred in sympathy. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. They miss you, but they're fine."

"What's it like? In StarClan, I mean."

"I'm forbidden to answer…" replied Runningwind.

"Alright…" meowed Stormfur, "What's this mission of yours?"

"DoomClan will surface," muttered Runningwind darkly, "And they want revenge on the ones who wronged them."

"DoomClan?" asked Stormfur, tilting his head, "What's that?"

"All of the traitorous cats not accepted in StarClan," replied the StarClan warrior. With a slight growl, he added, "Like Tigerstar."

Stormfur's blood chilled. "Tigerstar? Wait… It makes sense… Stoneteller received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It was: The tiger will rise again. We had no idea what it meant, but I understand now."

Runningwind nodded. "Littlecloud of ShadowClan got that very message from Raggedstar and Nightstar, two previous ShadowClan leaders."

"So all of the traitorous cats from since the time where the Clans began will try to bring death to us?" asked Stormfur.

"Exactly. They want revenge."

The two cats remained silent.

"Listen to me, Stormfur, I want you to stay by Tawnypelt until she wakes up. Tigerstar will be after me when he and his gang surface. I will be a danger to the Clans if I stay here. This is why I have to leave," meowed Runningwind.

"I accept your decision," meowed Stormfur, "And I won't try to stop you, but where will you go? There's nothing left from the old territories. It's just an enormous Twolegplace."

Runningwind nodded. "That's why. If I can get the DoomClan cats to follow me, I'll be leading them to their deaths. And then maybe they'll stay in DoomClan for good."

Stormfur nodded in understanding.

"Don't breathe a word of this to the forest Clans," meowed Runningwind. When Stormfur looked at him with a puzzled expression to his face, he added, "If they find out that a StarClan cat has returned, and that Tigerstar is coming back, they'll panic. If possible, I'd like to keep this as quiet as I can so that normal Clan life won't be disturbed."

"Alright," replied Stormfur, "You can count on me, Runningwind."

Silently, Runningwind left the Tribe cave, careful not to wake up the other cats. He stepped outside, cool air blowing through his whiskers. He looked down the mountain at ThunderClan camp. Then he looked at ShadowClan.

_They'll never know I'm alive,_ thought Runningwind sadly, thinking of ThunderClan, _Them seeing me again, after they saw me die, would put the Clans into uproar. I have to leave._

Runningwind started down the mountain toward the old territories, which was now an enormous Twolegplace. He cast one final glance at the Tribe cave.

"Goodbye Tawnypelt," he whispered.

Runningwind started down the mountain, knowing that this was the direction that used to lead to the Moonstone. Soon the StarClan warrior got lost in thought.

_Have I done the right thing? _wondered Runningwind, _What if the DoomClan cats are too afraid to come after me, and go after the Clans instead? Have I lead the Clans to their deaths?_

Runningwind shook his head, clearing all of his bad thoughts.

"Maybe I'll even find help where I'm going," he told himself. He purred as he remembered a certain cat that used to be a kittypet, "I can get help from there for sure. Kittypets aren't always weak, and Firestar has proved it."

_ThunderClan medicine cat den…_

Leafpool was dreaming. She was shrouded in mist and she heard a voice calling her name.

"Who's there?" called the medicine cat.

"It's us!" called another voice.

Leafpool saw the silhouettes of two silver-grey cats.

"Feathertail!" called Leafpool happily.

Feathertail laughed. "Yes. And this is my mother, Silverstream."

Silverstream laughed too. Then she turned serious.

"Be on guard, Leafpool, because the forest is once again in great danger," meowed Feathertail.

The cats started to fade.

"The tiger will rise again," called Silverstream's voice, "And the wind will run wild."

_With Runningwind…_

As Runningwind went down the mountain, his thoughts rested on what he would find in the Twolegplace. A sudden thought that had nothing to do with the Twolegplace struck him.

_Wait… Scourge has his allies, _thought the tabby, _And Tigerstar has his. Tigerstar and Scourge aren't exactly friends, so if I could get them to war against one another, it would make this whole thing so much easier!_

Feeling much better, Runningwind continued down the mountain. He stopped dead as he saw an enormous Twoleg nest. It towered taller than the Great Oak in the old ThunderClan territory. In fact, the Great Oak was puny compared to this monstrosity. There was a tiny green space next to it filled with little bushes and small trees. It reeked of Twoleg.

Cautiously, Runningwind made his way into the little green space. He looked up at the giant Twoleg nest again.

"This is not quite what I was expecting," meowed the StarClan tabby.

Suddenly a black cat with one dash of white on his chest bounded up to Runningwind.

"Runningwind?" asked the black cat, "Is that really you? It's me! Ravenpaw!"

_With Tawnypelt…_

Tawnypelt opened her eyes. Brook and Stormfur were crouched next to her. Carefully, the ShadowClan she-cat rose into a sitting position and looked around the cave.

"Are you okay?" asked Brook, "What happened?"

"He's alive," gasped Tawnypelt, "I was hunting alone and then he attacked me, pinned me down and started threatening to kill me. He said that I was a traitor, and that I didn't deserve to live."

At this, the tortoishell started shaking. Brook looked at her in confusion.

"Who's alive?" she asked, "Someone that was thought to be dead?"

"I saw him die," meowed Tawnypelt, "He was killed by a terrible, ambitious cat called Scourge."

Stormfur's stomach flopped.

"But who is it?" asked Brook again.

At the same time, both Tawnypelt and Stormfur opened their jaws and said the same name.

"Tigerstar."

_With Runningwind…_

"Ravenpaw!" meowed Runningwind happily.

"It's good to see you again, Runningwind!" meowed Ravenpaw, "I thought I would never see any cats from the forest again!"

Ravenpaw sniffed Runningwind.

"What is it?" asked the StarClan cat.

"You smell funny," replied Ravenpaw.

"Oh that?" asked Runningwind, "I went to go see the Tribe cats up the mountain."

"I've heard of them," meowed the black cat, "But that's not what I'm talking about. You smell like… ShadowClan? Did you betray ThunderClan?"

Ravenpaw took a step back. Runningwind shook his head.

"Not at all. It's a really long story, Ravenpaw," meowed the StarClan warrior, "First of all, did you notice a while back, when the Clans left the forest, I wasn't there?"

Ravenpaw frowned in concentration, then nodded. "Where were you?" he asked.

"You obviously heard from Firestar that Tigerstar was driven out."

"Of course! I fought in the battle against Scourge alongside ThunderClan!" meowed Ravenpaw, "Come to think of it, I didn't see you."

"You see, I'm not from any of the four Clans," muttered Runningwind, "You have to promise to keep this a secret, Ravenpaw. What I'm about to say will sound absurd, but you have to believe me!"

Ravenpaw nodded, "Alright," he meowed, "I trust you, Runningwind, you're one of the most powerful warriors in ThunderClan."

"I'm from," Runningwind took a deep breath, "StarClan."

_With Tawnypelt…_

"Tigerstar."

Brook looked horrified. "Stormfur told me about Tigerstar!" she meowed, "He's dead!"

"That's what I thought too," meowed Tawnypelt.

"Brook," asked Stormfur, "May I speak to Tawnypelt alone for a moment?"

Brook nodded and left.

"Where's Runningwind?" asked Tawnypelt, "I heard his voice before I passed out."

"He left," meowed Stormfur, "He wants to lure Tigerstar into the Twolegplace to kill him."

_I'm such a mousebrain! _thought Stormfur angrily, _I've said too much!_

"He knows Tigerstar's here?" asked Tawnypelt in alarm, "And he's luring him away? No! No, Tigerstar is out to get Brambleclaw and I! Not Runningwind! I have to stop him! If Brambleclaw and I can lure Tigerstar away, into the Twolegplace like Runningwind planned, it'll work!"

Tawnypelt started toward the exit of Stoneteller's den, but Stormfur blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, Tawnypelt," meowed Stormfur firmly, "I can't let you leave. At least, you can't go to Brambleclaw. Runningwind specifically told me to not let any of the other Clans know about Tigerstar."

Tawnypelt lowered into a fighting crouch. "If I have to fight you to get by, I will."

Stormfur did the same, "I don't want to do this Tawnypelt, but I have to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heheh… hi… sorry it's taken me forever to update. Family stuff for the holidays. Slow Internet up north. Nobody reads authors notes, do they? If you read this, type 'special like a cupcake' in your review. I got Warriors Sunset last week and read it in about four hours (I fell asleep at one point). It was awesome! The story is set after Sunset, by the way (If you haven't finished Sunset yet, there are spoilers in the next chapter).

Preview for the next chapter:

_Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Tawnypelt tore through the mountains, running as fast as they could toward their old home, with Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Brokentail, and Mudclaw on their heels._

"_Keep running!" yowled Tawnypelt._

_The others nodded and tried to go faster. Suddenly, there was a screech and Tawnypelt turned around and gasped. Ashfur had his claws at Brambleclaw's throat…_

Don't hurt me… heheh. Don't forget to review! I want 38 reviews before I continue.

--Shaded-Strike


	6. The Blood Pool

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry, writer's block. (bangs head on a locker (no, seriously, I actually hit my head on the locker))

Was the chapter that bad that I lost some reviewers? I feel sad. (sits in a corner and pouts) Oh well on with the story. (springs back up)

**BlindSeer220**: Thanks for the review, love the squeaky hammer!

**Moonstar of FireClan**: Awesome review. Yeah I know DoomClan sounds cheesy, but there's no other option.

**Sleets: **Thanks for the review!

**Rippedshadow: **Thanks for the review!

**Swimstar: **Thanks once again for the review. Ashfur… eeeeeviiiiil!

**Yellowfur: **Thanks! And keep going with TreeClan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Ravenpaw: Shaded-Stri—

Ashfur: SHADOW-STEALER DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS!

Me: Er… Ahsfur… My name is Shaded-Strike. Not Shadow-Stealer.

Ashfur: Oh.

Ravenpaw: Yea… okay. Shaded-Strike doesn't own Warriors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

"I don't want to do this, Tawnypelt, but I have to."

Tawnypelt growled and sprang at Stormfur. He didn't expect her to attack and was easily knocked over. His and Tawnypelt's eyes locked.

"Forgive me, Stormfur," she meowed. She raised her paw, ready knock him out, when a loud wail sounded from the main cave.

"Tawnypelt," hissed Stormfur, "Did that sound like Squirrelflight?"

Slowly, Tawnypelt released Stormfur and they both stood and headed out of Stoneteller's den. Tawnypelt felt as if her stomach had dropped to her paws. Stoneteller and Brook were crouched over a motionless, bloody form.

It wailed in pain as Stoneteller pressed some cobwebs onto its wounds.

Brook made her way over to the two cats. "It's Squirrelflight," she meowed worriedly, "She's badly hurt. Deep claw marks on her ribs. I'm surprised—and glad—that she hasn't died of blood loss."

Tawnypelt nodded distractedly and brushed past Brook. Crouching next to the bloodied figure, she meowed, "Squirrelflight? What happened?"

Squirrelflight's green eyes fluttered open for a second. "Mudclaw…" she whispered before falling unconscious.

Tawnypelt back away in shock. Mudclaw… Mudclaw was dead. What Stormfur had said was true. Other traitorous cats were coming back.

"Was she alone?" asked Tawnypelt suddenly.

"Yes," replied Stoneteller, "But when she first arrived, she was muttering something like: Brumleclau and Ashmur."

"Brambleclaw and Ashfur," both Tawnypelt and Stormfur replied sharply.

"They're from ThunderClan!" exclaimed Brook, "I remember them!"

"Something's happened then," muttered Tawnypelt, "We have to look for them!"

Brook and Stormfur followed Tawnypelt out of the Tribe cave. They followed the trail of Squirrelflight's blood and came to what was quite obviously, a battlefield.

"Great StarClan," breathed Tawnypelt.

What she saw before her was a huge pool of blood. Shivering, she approached it, wondering vaguely how a cat that bled this much could even survive. She looked disdainfully into the pond of red and she began seeing things in the blood.

In the blood pond, she saw a blue-silver she-cat and a tabby tom locked in fierce combat. She didn't recognize the tom at all, but she realized that the blue-silver cat was Bluestar. Another tabby, one with wide shoulders and blue eyes, picked up a tiny, terrorized tabby kit by the scruff. The image was terrifying, but what Tawnypelt saw next nearly gave her a heart attack. It was Swiftpaw. He was trying to get the tabby kit back, but was driven away by an enormous spotted cat. This cat was bigger than Blackstar, no, bigger than Tigerstar! It made the two of them seem puny.

Then it dawned on her. This was a Leopard.

"We will take you to the Dark Forest with us!" hissed the Leopard, "And the forest Clans too! Only the worthy will lead the live Clans!"

"We can't escape!" howled Swiftpaw.

The battleground was covered in blood. The Leopard leaped at Bluestar and bit through her throat.

"BLUESTAR!" yowled Tawnypelt, staggering backwards.

"What's wrong?" asked Stormfur upon hearing his friend's cry.

"I saw a Leopard! And StarClan cats, like Bluestar and Swiftpaw!" she replied, agitated, "The Leopard was threatening to bring them to a Dark Forest, then attacked Bluestar!"

"Leopard?" meowed Stormfur. Before he could ask more, a loud cry came from Brook.

"What's wrong?" asked Tawnypelt.

Stormfur and Tawnypelt turned around. Standing right in front of Brook was Ashfur.

"Ashfur!" cried Tawnypelt. She rushed over to him, "Are you hurt? Squirrelflight told us about Mudclaw. Where's Brambleclaw?"

"I don't know where he is," panted Ashfur. He wasn't badly hurt, but still bore a few scratches, "Mudclaw came at us. I don't know how he's still alive, but he attacked Squirrelflight. I told her to run and get help, and it looks like she did just that."

"We'll find him," meowed Brook in determination, "But for now, we should probably go back to the Tribe's cave. Squirrelflight was terrified after what happened."

Ashfur nodded in agreement and followed Brook, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt back to the Tribe's cave. A sly grin crept onto his face.

A pair of amber eyes watched the cats that were leaving. The cat who the eyes belonged to opened his mouth to call them, but a silent cough was all that came out.

The four cats reentered the Tribe's cave. Squirrelflight was looking a lot better. Her fur was no longer bloodstained and she was sitting up. Ashfur ran up to her.

"Are you alright, Squirrelflight?" asked Ashfur.

"Yeah," replied Squirrelflight shakily, "Where's Brambleclaw?"

Tawnypelt thought she saw a flicker of annoyance dance in the grey tom's eyes, but she quickly pushed away that thought when Ashfur spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight," he meowed, "We couldn't find him. We'll keep looking for him, don't worry."

Looking at her paws, Squirrelflight nodded and lay down again.

"Call us if you need anything!" meowed Brook.

The cats found a spot to sleep and drifted into slumber.

_With Runningwind…_

"I'm from… StarClan."

Ravenpaw seemed to freeze, as if he were choking on a piece of fresh-kill.

"StarClan?" he meowed after a long silence.

Runningwind nodded. "I know it sounds far-fetched, but it's true! Cats from DoomClan, all the traitorous cats from since the Clans began, are somehow resurfacing. They might be able to go up to StarClan and torture the Clan."

Ravenpaw, recovered from the initial shock at realizing there was an undead cat in from of him asked, "Wouldn't these traitorous cats kill the members of StarClan?"

Runningwind shook his head. "StarClan cats can't die. They will suffer forever, with no way out. That's why they chose me to come down and save the Clans before DoomClan could go up to them."

Ravenpaw nodded slowly. "I understand. Can I help you?"

Runningwind blinked his gratitude. "I originally came here trying to lure the DoomClan cats here, hoping that Scourge's cats would group together, then Tigerstar's, and then watch them fight, completely destroying themselves."

"It's a good idea," agreed Ravenpaw, "But wouldn't Tigerstar chase after Tawnypelt or Brambleclaw to get revenge for being disloyal to him? And doesn't Scourge have a bone to pick with Firestar?"

"Great StarClan," muttered the tabby, "I totally forgot about that… I have to go back, before anyone gets hurt. Do you know any other cats here, Ravenpaw? We'll need more if we're going to fight DoomClan, which is bigger than the forest Clans."

"I think I may know a few that will be willing to help."

_With Blackstar's patrol…_

"Bone…" hissed Blackstar.

Blackstar leaped at Bone. The BloodClan cat side-stepped and knocked Blackstar over from the side. Bone had the ShadowClan leader pinned down without even a scratch.

Blackstar remembered a trick that Firestar had played on him in a fight long ago. He feigned submission. It seemed to work and Bone loosened him grip. Blackstar kicked Bone in the gut with his hind legs.

The ShadowClan leader backed away from Bone and headbutted Scourge off of Smokepaw, who didn't expect the attack. Blackstar picked up Smokepaw by the scruff of his neck and signaled for Oakfur to follow him back to camp. The two ShadowClan warriors and unconscious apprentice fled (not very common, since this is ShadowClan we're talking about) back to camp.

Blackstar left Smokepaw to Littlecloud and called a Clan meeting.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" yowled the leader, "Prepare for war! Scourge is back, and ShadowClan will not back down! Rowanclaw and Oakfur will guard camp entrance and send Cedarheart to come alert the camp if the BloodClan cats come, after, guard the elder's den! Tallpoppy will go there with Boulder, since it's smaller and easier to guard than the nursery. Russetfur and I will then seek out Scourge and kill him, once and for all!"

ShadowClan yowled their agreement and went to their posts.

_With Tawnypelt…_

Tawnypelt dreamed.

She, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur tore through the mountains, running as fast as they could toward their old home, with Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, Brokentail, and Mudclaw on their heels.

"Keep running!" yowled Tawnypelt.

The others nodded and tried to go faster. Suddenly, there was a screech and Tawnypelt turned around and gasped. Ashfur had his claws at Brambleclaw's throat…

Tawnypelt sprang awake. She looked around the cave, just to confirm that it was just a dream. Her gaze landed on Ashfur, who was sleeping peacefully.

_Never, _thought Tawnypelt, _Brambleclaw is his friend. Why would Ashfur want to kill him?_

The ShadowClan warrior rose to her paws and left the Tribe cave. She retuned to the blood pool and looked into it. Tawnypelt saw her red reflection. She stared at it for a few second, before something caught her eye. It wasn't her in the blood pool anymore. It was Brambleclaw.

Tawnypelt lifted her head and looked straight ahead. If she looked from any other angle, she wasn't able to see the form. A figure was lying in a cleft in the rock. Going around the blood pool, she approached it.

"Squirrel…flight…" it whispered.

"No," whispered Tawnypelt, realizing that the figure drenched in blood before her was her brother, "Brambleclaw… It's me, Tawnypelt."

"Tawny…pelt…" whispered Brambleclaw.

"Who did this to you?" whispered the ShadowClan warrior, horrified, "Did Mudclaw really do this much damage?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Blood…" he whispered.

Tawnpelt stole a glance to the blood pool and realized that it was not Squirrelflight's blood that made up the blood pool. It was Brambleclaw's.

In the blood pool, she once again saw terrible images.

Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight were walking slowly toward the Tribe cave.

"I'm getting tired," meowed Ashfur, "Let's rest here."

The other two nodded. A few moments of silence passed. Brambleclaw sniffed the air.

"Someone's coming," he meowed.

Ashfur and Squirrelflight rose to their paws and entered a battle stance. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cat attacked Squirrelflight and pinned her down. The cat looked up and Tawnypelt saw that it was Mudclaw. He slashed Squirrelflight along the ribs and seemed to rejoice at seeing the she-cat in pain.

"Squirrelflight!" yowled Brambleclaw.

Before he could move, another cat came and pinned down Ashfur.

Brambleclaw slammed into Mudclaw, setting Squirrelflight free.

"Run, Squirrelflight!" yowled Ashfur, "Get help! Hurry!"

Squirrelflight turned and ran at top speed toward the Tribe cave, leaving Brambleclaw facing off with Mudclaw, and Ashfur still being pinned down by the other cat, who lifted his head toward Tawnypelt.

It was Brokentail. And he was not blind anymore.

"Brokentail?" hissed Brambleclaw, "I thought Firestar clawed your eyes out! I was a kit when that happened, and I still remember the day you died in the raid with the rogues!"

"Fool," hissed Brokentail, "My name is Broken**doom**, like it should be. I lead part of the DoomClan cats, so my name is **doom**! And it was Yellowfang who killed me, by giving me deathberries. Only Firestar knows that."

Brambleclaw seemed unfazed by the fact that Yellowfang had killed him. "She had every right to kill you. StarClan knows how many in our Clan at the time wanted to do that!" he growled, "And any cat who is traitorous and has no faith in StarClan doesn't have any right to be leader."

"Pay attention to your opponent!" yowled Mudclaw.

Mudclaw rammed into Brambleclaw and pinned him down with ease.

"You'll never win," hissed Brambleclaw, "Squirrelflight will be coming back soon with help. You'll be outnumbered."

"Mousebrain," laughed Brokendoom, "It is you that is outnumbered."

Brokendoom let Ashfur up and they stood over Brambleclaw.

"Ashfur," meowed Brambleclaw, "What are you doing?"

Brokendoom slashed one of Brambleclaw's eyes. He howled in pain. Mudclaw dug his claws into Brambleclaw's chest. Finally Ashfur came over to him.

"Squirrelflight is **mine**," he hissed before slashing Brambleclaw again and again, slowly forming the blood pool.

Finally, the three traitorous cats backed away and observed Brambleclaw drowning in his own blood.

"Should we just leave him there?" asked Mudclaw, enjoying the sight.

"No," replied Brokendoom, "They'll notice him just lying there."

Brokendoom strolled over to Brambleclaw and pushed him into the cleft.

"There," meowed the DoomClan cat simply.

"Don't forget to make sure that nobody sees him, alright Ashfur?" meowed Mudclaw.

Ashfur nodded, "You can count on it," he meowed.

Ashfur settled himself a few foxlengths in front of the cleft, completely hiding it. He waited for a long time, until Tawnypelt saw herself come, along with Brook and Stormfur.

"Great StarClan," she meowed. She saw herself have the vision and call Bluestar's name in alarm. Stormfur approached her and Brook cried out when she saw Ashfur. Ashur rose to his paws and muttered something to the past Tawnypelt before they all left.

The perspective zoomed to Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt saw him try to call her, but no sound came out of his parted jaws.

The vision ended. Tawnypelt turned back toward Brambleclaw, tears in hr eyes.

"He… He tried to kill you…" she whispered.

Brambleclaw nodded slowly. His breathing slowed.

"Squirrelflight…" he murmured

"Brambleclaw?" she muttered. She pushed her nose into his fur, "Are you okay?"

Brambleclaw's eyes flickered open for a second and closed again.

"Tawnypelt…" he whipered, "Keep… Squirrelflight… safe…"

Brambleclaw's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow… that was one of my shorter chapters, yet I think it was the best. I want 45 reviews before I post the next chapter. Remember people, more reviews, faster update.

_Preview:_

"_You… You killed him!" hissed Tawnypelt, shaking in fury._

_Squirrelflight looked at Ashfur in alarm._

"_Ashfur…" she whipered, tears forming in her eyes, "Please tell me you didn't…"_

Okay… Kill me not. There's a surprise twist in the next few chapters, so… REVIEW! If you read this author's note, write a quote from my friend Anna which is: 'Oh yeah, well, LLAMA!' I have no idea where she got this quote.


	7. DoomClan, BloodClan, and HellClan

A/N: Hey. Here's the next chapter. I know the last the last chapter ended badly, but it WILL get better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Me: CHEESE!

Sandstorm: Yea… Shaded-Strike doesn't own warriors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swimstar: **Wow thanks! I hate Ashfur too. (growls and gets… a hyper turtle (those are very destructive, you know))

**BlindSeer220: **Thanks for the review! (gets out plastic pitchforks and butter knives and hands them out to all the awesome reviewers) ATTACK THE ASHFUR!

**Moonstar of FireClan: **For your StarClan question, just read the chapter. I really like your long reviews, they make me happy! (dances randomly) Okay… Thanks for reviewing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Slowly, Tawnypelt backed away from Brambleclaw's still form. Ashfur, a cat she had considered a friend, had just killed her brother. The tears in her eyes backed down, replaced with blazing rage. She licked Brambleclaw's ear and turned back to the Tribe cave.

When Tawnypelt entered the den, she found the others eating fresh-kill given to them by the prey-hunters of the Tribe. Brook and Stormfur were eating a rabbit, and Ashfur was sharing a crow with Squirrelflight.

Tawnypelt bristled and stepped next to the filth that killed her brother. She had promised Brambleclaw to watch Squirrelflight. She roughly shoved Ashfur aside and growled at him, every hair on her pelt rising. She looked as only a ShadowClan cat could: completely and utterly infuriated.

"What's the matter, Tawnypelt?" asked Ashfur, convincing false concern showing in his eyes.

"Brambleclaw," she spat.

"What about him?" meowed Ashfur innocently.

"You… You killed him!" hissed Tawnypelt, shaking in fury.

Squirrelflight looked at Ashfur in alarm.

"Ashfur…" she whipered, tears forming in her eyes, "Please tell me you didn't…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, "You must've had a bad dream or something."

"Liar," hissed the tortoishell, "I saw it all in the pool of blood. It was my second vision in there, so I'm not some deranged, mousebrained kit who made it all up!"

A blank look swept through the grey tom's eyes, but it quickly melted into hostility.

"I did it to get what I deserve," he meowed calmly. His gazed switched over to Squirrelflight, "Come, Squirrelflight."

"Never!" she hissed, "I'll kill you!"

"Squirrelflight," meowed Ashfur, almost sounding bored, "His father is Tigerstar. He was tempted to kill Firestar, remember? I didn't want that to happen to you."

"BRAMBLECLAW ISN'T LIKE THAT!" screeched Squirrelflight, her fur also standing on end, "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!"

"Is there a murderer in this cave?" hissed Stoneteller, coming to stand next to Brook.

Brook nodded. "He killed Brambleclaw," she spat with an unexpected amount of hate, being the gentle cat that she is.

The other Tribe members rose to their paws and approached Ashfur, hissing and spitting, some of them were muttering threats. Brambleclaw _had _helped get rid of Sharptooth.

Ashfur started laughing.

"You can't kill me," he hissed, "Not with the ally I have!"

Suddenly the back wall burst and a snarling beast came through with a dead Tribe cat in its jaws.

"REMEMBER SHARPTOOTH?" roared Ashfur.

"Vengeance shall be Sharptooth's!" snarled the giant beast, spitting out the dead cat.

Most of the Tribe cats started screeching and running away in fear. Tawnypelt was able to find Squirrelflight, Brook, and Stormfur. Ashfur and Sharptooth both ran at top speed out of the Tribe cave, easily clearing a path.

"We need help," panted Tawnypelt, "Brook, Stormfur, get help from ShadowClan. Squirrelflight, get Leafpool. After this, we'll need a medicine cat. I need to go after Runningwind, then…" her eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill Ashfur."

The others nodded and they spread out to do as they planned.

_With Runningwind…_

Runningwind, Ravenpaw, and Barley were carefully walking through the Twolegplace streets.

"Where are we going?" asked Runningwind.

"There are some cats in a Twoleg nest that really want to get out," explained Ravenpaw, "I thought that maybe we could set them free and maybe they would help us."

"But why do we have to go at twilight? Why not wait until moonhigh, when we're sure we won't be seen?" asked Runningwind.

"Because the only way in is through a Twoleg entrance, and we'll have to slip in as the last Twoleg is leaving," meowed Barley.

The cats arrived at a small Twoleg nest. Runningwind's eyes widened. There were kits and cats imprisoned in there. He could see them through… ice?

"Is that ice?" asked Runningwind.

Barley chuckled. "No," he replied, "That's called a glass window. Twolegs use it to let light into their nests without using an entrance."

"That's quite stupid, if you ask me," muttered Ravenpaw.

Runningwind laughed. Barley stepped in front of them.

"We have another stop to make after this," he meowed, "I had a sudden idea."

Runningwind cocked his head. "What is it?" he asked.

"There's a place where Twolegs keep other creatures locked up," meowed Barley. He snorted, "Being locked up is bad enough as it is, but these Twolegs make the things they lock up do tricks. Terrible. That place was constructed where our farm used to be, so I've been there a few times to check if there's anything left of that place. There are cats there too. Two enormous cats. They're bigger than Tigerstar, and that's saying something."

"I remember them!" meowed Ravenpaw, "There's one elder and a young one, maybe eight or nine moons. They're nice, I guess, but they're huge! Even the young one! They have dark, sand-colored fur with patches of grey and black here and there. And their ears! Black! They have these bright yellow eyes that look like they could burn a hole straight through stone!"

"Shh!" hissed Barley, "The Twolegs are coming!"

The Twolegs were coming out of the nest. The three cats waited patiently for them to leave.

"That's the last one," whispered Ravenpaw, "We need a distraction so that we can move in while they're not paying attention."

Barley nodded. "Right." Barley suddenly let out long, loud yowl.

Ravenpaw and Runningwind both sped away from Barley, who had the last's Twoleg's attention. The Twoleg stared at Barley, eyes wide, and the two other cats slipped in.

Barley had stopped yowling and had turned tail to hide. The Twoleg turned back to the nest and shut off the entrance. It hadn't seen Ravenpaw or Runningwind.

"We're here until tomorrow morning," meowed Ravenpaw.

Runningwind nodded. He looked at his surroundings, taking in the scent of many animals. He picked up a scent that he loathed.

"I smell dog," he spat.

"There are dogs here," meowed Ravenpaw, "But they're locked up, and plus they're only little ones."

Runningwind snorted, still not satisfied.

"What was that?" asked a voice.

"How in StarClan's name am I supposed to know?" asked another.

"Well aren't you the knowledgeable clan cat? I expect you to know!" snapped the first voice.

"… Shut up, Sasha."

Ravenpaw grinned.

"Hey!" he called, "Since when were you so mean to she-cats? Eh, Graystipe?"

_With Tawnypelt…_

Tawnypelt raced out of the Tribe cave trying to hold back the urge to chase Ashfur and skin him alive, then feed him to a dog. She knew that she needed to find Runningwind first; he knew something that she didn't. Plus, the Twolegplace was dangerous, of course, now that the sun had set, it would be easier to find him, since there were less Twolegs at night, but there were still the Twoleg monsters to consider.

_I hope he's okay, _she thought.

_With Squirrelflight, Brook, and Stormfur…_

"Do you think Squirrelflight is going to be okay?" whispered Brook.

"Brambleclaw's death hit her hard," replied Stormfur, "Especially since it was Ashfur who killed him. I trusted Ashfur too. I didn't think he was that low."

Brook nodded and glanced at Squirrelflight. She was walking unsteadily a few pawsteps behind them. She let Squirrelflight catch up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… I suppose…" muttered Squirrelflight.

"We're almost at ThunderClan camp," meowed Stormfur, "We have to go to ShadowClan and tell them where Tawnypelt and Runningwind went."

Squirrelflight stopped. "Who's Runningwind?"

The two other cats stopped and quickly explained who Runningwind was and his connection to Mudclaw's—and Tigerstar's—return.

"Tigerstar," hissed Squirrelflight. She had never known the cat but she had heard a lot of bad things about him, as well as his rivalry against his father, "That explains it."

"We'd better be going," meowed Brook.

"Bye!" called Squirrelflight. When they were gone, she looked up at Silverpelt. It was completely covered by clouds, "Are you watching me, Brambleclaw?"

The ginger she-cat's head drooped and her tail dragged on the ground. As she neared camp, she breathed in the familiar scent of ThunderClan, but it didn't comfort her in the slightest bit.

"Are you okay, Squirrelflight?" asked Spiderleg when she finally reached camp entrance.

"Yes, Spiderleg," she replied unenthusiastically, "I got hurt, but I'm okay now. I'll go see Leafpool right away."

Squirrelflight padded past him, not caring about the quizzical look Spiderleg was giving her. Firestar greeted her when she got into camp. She muttered a quick hello and entered Leafpool's den.

"What's wrong?" asked Leafpool upon seeing her sister, "You're hurt, I can see it. What happened?"

"Ashfur's a traitor," she murmured, "Brambleclaw's dead, and Mudclaw and Tigerstar are alive. Tawnypelt's gone after her ally, Runningwind."

Leafpool gasped. The prophecy!

"The tiger will rise again," she whispered, "And the wind will run wild."

_With Brook and Stormfur…_

ShadowClan camp isn't too far now," meowed Stormfur.

They came to a halt when he saw a large group of cats headed in the same direction that they were. Stormfur recognized one of them. This cat was relatively small and had a collar studded with dog teeth.

Brook was about to call out to them, but Stormfur pulled her back sharply and stuffed his tail in her mouth to keep her from calling out.

"That's Scourge," hissed the tabby, "He'll kill you if he sees you. We can't get help from ShadowClan. I'd go to RiverClan, but they were pretty hostile, remember? So I guess our only option is WindClan."

Brook nodded and they carefully turned toward WindClan. They weren't careful enough. They didn't see one of the DoomClan cats split off from the main group…

_WindClan…_

A dark grey cat was one of the further hills in WindClan territory. In the dead of night, nobody would really leave camp. But he was watching the sky. The sky was pitch black and was covered in clouds. The cat watched as the moon was covered by the clouds, expecting a white glow to show through but…

_The glow is red, _he thought, _It looks like blood… It could be a bad omen… I should really alert Barkface, but…_

The red clouds transfixed the cat. As he stared, an image materialized in the red clouds. It was… Tallstar?

"We can't escape…" meowed Tallstar, "The DoomClan cats are keeping us from leaving. They have taken many hostages… Hollykit, Shrewpaw, Talonpaw, myself…"

"Who else?" asked the grey cat.

"Feathertail."

The grey cat stepped back, shaking his head. "I don't understand, Tallstar, what's DoomClan?"

"The traitorous cats who have died. They are returning to the surface. We in StarClan have no idea how, but they're after many of the living. Mudclaw has surfaced… he is after the whole of WindClan, particularly Onestar. Remember, Crowfeather, the tiger will rise again, and the wind will run wild…"

Crowfeather watched as Tallstar's image vanished, his mind enraged. Nobody **ever** touched Feathertail. Suddenly, a wail was heard from inside WindClan camp. He raced back, hoping that Mudclaw hadn't appeared.

His hopes were denied. Standing over Owlfeather, was Mudclaw, and he wasn't alone. Another cat was circling Onestar.

"Mudclaw was right," hissed the other cat, "Tallstar did choose a wimp to lead WindClan."

"Look who's talking," snarled Onestar, "Why did Raggedstar choose you as deputy in the first place?"

"I'm his son," growled the other cat, "He had a little soft spot for his little Brokenkit. What a fool. He probably would've chosen me anyway, even if he had known I would kill him."

"YOU killed Raggedstar?" meowed Onestar in surprise, "I heard that he was ambushed! Then you had every reason to almost die!"

Brokentail laughed. "You **are** quite stupid!" he purred, "I **am **dead!"

Onestar hesitated. "What?"

Crowfeather chose that moment to attack Brokentail. The enemy was knocked over, unprepared for this sudden attack.

"Get out of here!" howled Crowfeather, "There will be more of them!"

Indeed he was right. More cats slunk out of the shadows, hissing and spitting.

"Clawface…" hissed one of the WindClan warriors.

"I recognize **that** one," hissed Rushtail, a WindClan elder, flicking his tail quite disrespectfully at the cat he was referring to, "That's Thistleclaw. One of the ambitious warriors of ThunderClan, he was almost made deputy, but thankfully it was Bluestar, or Bluefur, back then, who was chosen."

"Thank you for the history lesson, you old twit," snarled Thistleclaw, "But we best be getting on now, we don't want Brokendoom, our honorable leader, to get upset, now do we?"

"What kind of name is that?" snarled Webfoot.

Brokentail, now called Brokendoom, growled deep in his throat and Webfoot proceeded to do the same. Tornear and Ashfur soon followed suit. The cat were about to attack each other when a smoke grey cat and a huge—no, enormous— brownish-grey cat burst into camp.

"They don't know what hit them!" laughed the grey cat, "Hysterical to watch. Brambleclaw is dead, like you asked."

Crowfeather was shocked. He looked up at the grey cat and Brokendoom took that moment to shove Crowfeather off. The WindClan warrior looked up at the grey cat, his yes wide with surprise.

"Ashfur… You… killed you own Clan's deputy?" hissed Crowfeather.

"Why not?" growled Ashfur, "He's Tigerstar's son, for StarClan's sake! Evil blood runs through his veins. Better off dead."

The other WindClan cats were staring at Ashfur, some of them shocked and others shaking with fury.

"You're the tyrant," snapped Crowfeather, "Killing someone after you've gained their trust. You can't get any lower than that."

Suddenly Brook and Stormfur came barreling into camp with another, bigger, cat following them.

The other cat stopped in his tracks and looked around at the other DoomClan cats around him.

"Brokendoom," snarled the other cat, "What are you doing here? BloodClan will finish off the forest Clans, so get lost."

"That's not very nice, Bone," hissed Brokendoom, "We're all one big Clan now. Hmmmm… wait a second… Oh yes, I nearly forgot that we banished the BloodClan and HellClan cats from our ranks."

"BloodClan are far superior to DoomClan!" snarled Bone.

_Runningwind was right, _thought Stormfur, _they **are **hostile towards each other. It will be easy to kill them for good when they are warring against one another._

"We shall see who is superior," hissed Brokendoom, "Tell Scourge that DoomClan and BloodClan will fight at dawn two sunrises from now."

He summoned the rest of his cats, including Ashfur and Sharptooth, and they ran towards the mountains.

"We have two sunrises to prepare for battle," yowled Onestar, "If they decide to attack again, WindClan will be ready!"

"Onestar," asked Stormfur politely, bowing his head, "May we borrow Crowfeather? I know that WindClan needs their warriors, but Tawnypelt is has gone after Runningwind and we need to find him."

"Runningwind," meowed Onestar, "He's from the Gathering, right? The one who didn't know what Clan he was from?"

"Yes," Brook nodded.

"Runningwind?" meowed Rushtail sharply, "He's dead though! He was killed by Tigerstar!"

There was a stunned silence through the camp. Stormfur sighed.

"I'd best explain, then…"

_Somewhere…_

"TRAITOROUS SCUM!" yowled the brown tabby. His long claws dented the cavern floor, "I will kill her, once you bring her here. Tawnypelt. It disgusts me to even think of her as my daughter."

"I will take care of Mothwing, then, father? It is useless to bring her here?"

"Yes," the first cat nearly purred. He motioned with his tail a distant light way above, "It will be a harsh climb, but, as my only good son, I am sure you'll make it."

"Yes," hissed the other cat softly, "Brambleclaw got what he deserved. I'm actually happy that I got Ashfur to join Brokendoom."

"I am indeed proud of you," said the first, "But enough talk. Bring Tawnypelt here, and kill Runningwind. Understand that I'm putting trust in you, Hawkfrost."

"I won't let you down, Tigerhell," meowed Hawkfrost, "There **will **be glory for HellClan, dominant Clan of all Dark Forest Clans!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You like? Seriously now. I was kind of disappointed in seeing so few reviews (cries). I WON'T update until I get 45 reviews. I have a good idea now, so review. (no flames, I'm innocent) Write 'Llamas are funny' in your review if you read this.

_Preview:_

"_How?" whispered Ashfur, "I… I… I **killed** you!"_

_The cat looked straight into Ashfur's eyes. They glinted in fury. The silver star on his forehead was visible now, accompanying his silver eyes._

"_I've been given a second chance."_

Please don't hurt me. Lots of cliffies in this chapter, huh? Innocent I am! Review and I will update ASAP.


	8. Second Chances

A/N: Hey people! Here's another chapter for you people who still review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BlindSeer220**: Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Swimstar**: Thanks! I was actually kind of hesitant about putting Graystripe in, but I certainly don't regret it now.

**Moonstar of FireClan**: That's weird, the review button not working. Anyways, the Golden Tree is Guardians of Ga'Hoole book 12. Enjoy the chapter and keep it up with Falling Smoke!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Me: I am honestly out of ideas for the disclaimers.

Dustpelt (rolls eyes): Why don't you just say it normally?

Me: (sweatdrops) Heh… Good idea, Dustpelt. I don't own Warriors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

A stunned silence flowed through WindClan camp as Stormfur finished Runningwind's story. Finally, Onestar spoke.

"WindClan must prepare. Mudclaw is bound to want revenge," he meowed. Onestar turned to Stormfur, "But we can lend you Crowfeather. I understand his importance in all of this."

"Thank you, Onestar," meowed Crowfeather, bowing his head.

The three cats turned and headed in the direction of ThunderClan to go get Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Crowfeather's heart clenched. Leafpool… He shook his head sharply. Tallstar had said that the Dark Forest Clans imprisoned Feathertail. She was priority now.

_With Runningwind…_

"Whoa…" meowed Graystripe, shaking his head after Runningwind's explanation, "That's incredible. It's amazing that you're even alive, and here to save us all, no less."

"We have to get you out of here," hissed Ravnpaw urgently. He pawed at the latch on Graystripe's cage and it slipped open. He did the same to Sasha's cage, "This is the risky part. We have to get out of here unnoticed."

"But what about those kits?" asked Runningwind, flicking his tail at the window, "We can't just leave them here."

Ravenpaw sighed. "We don't have a choice. Unless Sasha is willing to do some kit-sitting."

Sasha hissed.

Graystripe laughed. "I take that as a no."

The four cats gathered near the exit of the Twoleg den. A Twoleg soon came. It must've been drowsy, because its movements were sloppy and it was slow.

"Stupid Twoleg!" yowled Sasha at it as they ran.

The four cats laughed and they went to meet Barley at the small green space among the Twoleg nests.

_Surface…_

The tabby looked around. He was in a green space in the center of a Twoleg camp. He looked around and saw another cat.

_Barley, _thought the tabby, _Tigerhell spoke to me of him. He helped that filth, Ravenpaw, get away._

"Greetings," he meowed to Barley.

"Hello," meowed Barley, dipping his head slightly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hawkfrost and I am from RiverClan. I heard of the surface of DoomClan and was wondering if you knew anything," replied Hawkfrost.

Barley sighed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but seeing as you already know, I'll tell you."

Hawkfrost listened with rapt attention. _Excellent, _he thought, _Now I will prepare HellClan for domination. There will no flaws thanks to this old furball. My mother will prove a useful tool as well._

"I thank you very much for sharing this with me," meowed Hawkfrost, a murderous look creeping onto his face, "This will make crushing StarClan so much easier."

Barley stopped dead. "What?"

"You old fool," hissed Hawkfrost, backing Barley against a hedge, "I am deputy of HellClan, dominant Clan of the Dark Forest. The one who convinced Ashfur to help me kill Firestar, promising him great power. Though that failed, and my dear brother Brambleclaw killed me to defend his leader. From HellClan, I plotted my revenge, convincing Ashfur to kill Brambleclaw not only to avenge me, but to ensure that another Dark Hole could form. You see, every time a cat is killed thanks to the influence of the Dark Forest cats, a hole between the worlds appears and we dead cats are able to flow freely up to StarClan and the Forest Clans. When Firestar lost a life thanks to me, a hole was opened up for BloodClan, as well as some of HellClan to seep through. My father used that Dark Hole to scare Tawnypelt, telling her that her doom was coming, then he was forced back down. When Blackstar lost a life at the talons of that eagle sent by DoomClan, a Dark Hole opened for them. Sharptooth of DoomClan killed a Tribe cat, opening a Dark Hole for me. But I'm special. I can choose where to surface. I chose here because I want to kill Runningwind, once and for all. You've proven quite useful, Barley, and I thank you."

"No!" howled Barley, but it was too late. Hawkfrost's fangs pierced the old loner's throat and only death came to greet him.

_Somewhere else…_

The tabby was in a battleground. Blood stained the perfect grass and many bloodied, but breathing forms were scattered all around. Some unconscious, others licking their wounds. A small cat, only an apprentice, lifted his head.

"Please help…" he whispered.

Without a second thought, the tabby approached. "Are you alright? Where am I? What happened here?"

"I won't die, but I am injured. The others are injured too, and they won't die either. Before you can ask any more questions, this is the least I can do for you," mewed the small cat, "Welcome to StarClan, noble warrior."

The tabby looked relieved. "I'm glad StarClan has taken me, not the Dark Forest cats," he studied the apprentice, "You remind be of Birchpaw a little bit."

The little cat chuckled. "That's obvious," he giggled, "Maybe you'll remember me. My name is Larchpaw."

"Larchpaw?" the tabby meowed in surprise, "As in Larch_kit_, Dustpelt's deceased son?"

"Correct," mewed Larchpaw. He became serious, "The Dark Forest cats have taken away Hollypaw, Talonpaw, Shrewpaw, Tallstar, and Feathertail. It's your duty to save them."

"But I'm from StarClan!" wailed the tabby, "I'm _dead_! What could I possible do?"

"Much," replied Larchpaw, "Runningwind is already down there, helping best he can."

The tabby's eyes widened. Runningwind… the cat from the Gathering? The cat that didn't know which Clan he was from? "Runningwind is from StarClan?"

Larchpaw hastily explained how Runningwind went down to forest once more. The tabby remembered him now. Tigerclaw had killed him.

"The ones who have been captured do not know how the Dark Forest cats are resurfacing, but we do. I've used a lot of energy staying conscious for so long. Bluestar and Yellowfang should be a little further away. They're full grown cats. They have more stamina than I do. They'll explain the rest," meowed Birchpaw's brother drowsily, "G'night…"

"Sleep well, Larchki— Larch_paw_," the tabby corrected himself at the last minute, "I promise I will save those who were captured."

A flare of anger rose in the tabby's chest. His new silver eyes narrowed. _The Dark Forest cats will pay for all the suffering they've caused._

The tabby continued to walk along the bloody StarClan field. Soon, he saw two cats sitting next to an enormous rock. They were both grey in color, but one was a silvery-blue.

"Bluestar!" exclaimed the tabby happily.

The silvery-blue cat greeted him purring.

"This is Yellowfang,"

The tabby couldn't meet Yellowfang's eyes. She was very respected by both Firestar and Cinderpelt (when she was alive), but Firestar had chosen he over Yellowfang when both of their lives were in danger. He, Firestar's greatest enemy's son.

"Meet my eyes like a true warrior, Brambleclaw," growled Yellowfang.

Hesitantly, the tabby lifted his gaze to Yellowfang, expecting her to scorn him. It wasn't the case. A deep, rumbling purr erupted from the former ThunderClan medicine cat's throat.

"My, Brambleclaw," she meowed, "You've changed quite a bit from since the last time we met."

Brambleclaw didn't quite know how to respond. Yellowfang let out a booming laugh.

"Don't just sit there looking like an apprentice that just fell into a mud puddle!" she meowed, "Greet me properly!"

Brambleclaw sighed in relief. Yellowfang didn't blame him for her death in the ThunderClan fire. He rose to his full height and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Hello Yellowfang," he meowed steadily.

Yellowfang nodded in approval and sat down, indicating for Brambleclaw to do the same. Bluestar sat down as well. With a flick of her tail, she summoned another few cats.

"It's only fair that you are allowed to see your Clanmates again," she meowed, "Please say hello to some of your fellow StarClan warriors. Some you know, others you will be introduced to."

A white tom with a ginger tail stepped forward. Brambleclaw stared back at him, puzzled.

"My name is Redtail," he meowed, "Pleased to meet you at last."

Brambleclaw's heart sank. Redtail was the first cat his father had killed. He met Redtail's eyes. He was slightly surprised to see no scorn or anger within the former ThunderClan deputy's silver pools.

"I just want you to know that I don't blame you for my death at your father's paws," meowed Redtail, "You are an honorable cat. You contain more of Goldenflower's traits than Tigerhell's."

Brambleclaw purred, but stopped short when he realized that his father's name had changed. "Tiger_hell_?" asked the tabby.

Redtail sighed. "Yes. Tigerhell. The Clan he leads is called HellClan, it's in the Dark Forest. They don't honor StarClan down there, they honor only themselves. The leaders' names take on their Clan's name. Brokentail is called Brokendoom because his Clan is called DoomClan. Tigerclaw is called Tigerhell because he leads HellClan. The only one that does not follow this is BloodClan."

"I see," meowed Brambleclaw, "That makes him more powerful than before."

Redtail nodded. "I shouldn't trouble you with this. My turn to speak to you is over."

The former deputy turned around and took his place among the other cats behind Bluestar. Another cat, a she-cat this time, rose to her paws and came before Brambleclaw.

"Brindleface?" whispered Brambleclaw.

Brindleface nodded, somewhat sadly. "This isn't a very cheery welcome is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's all right," replied Brambleclaw awkwardly.

"I still can't believe that my little Ashkit did this to you," meowed Brindleface, "I feel terrible that my son would do such a thing, but it has happened. I ask you, Brambleclaw, please teach him a lesson, but for my sake please don't kill him!"

Brindleface broke down sobbing and Yellowfang led her back to her spot. A tortoishell stepped forward.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw," she meowed sweetly, "My name is Spottedleaf."

"Pleasure meeting you," replied the tabby politely.

"I was Medicine Cat before Yellowfang. That's all that I must say," meowed Spottedleaf, "Good luck."

A familiar black tom padded up to the tabby, his bright silver eyes shining. "Good to see you again, Brambleclaw!"

"Sootfur!" exclaimed Brambleclaw.

"How are Rainwhisker and Sorreltail doing?" asked Sootfur, "Ever since the Dark Forest Clans have been invading, it's been harder to watch over the Clans. Red clouds block out Silverpelt."

Brambleclaw blinked. Red clouds?

"They were fine last time I saw them," meowed Brambleclaw in response.

"Thank you," whispered Sootfur before turning around and sitting down with the other StarClan warriors.

A tom a little older than he and Sootfur stepped up. It took a few moments, but Brambleclaw finally recognized him.

"Swiftpaw?" Brambleclaw asked incredulously.

"Not quite," meowed Swiftpaw, "I'm called Swift_strike_ now."

Brambleclaw grinned. Swiftpaw had finally become a Warrior.

"Sorry," he meowed, "Swiftstrike."

"You need to know how the Dark Forest cats managed to get up here, as well as in the Forest Clans below," meowed Swiftstrike, "Whenever a living cat is killed thanks to one of the Dark Forest cats, a hole opens up for them so that they can pass between the worlds. There is a way for us to do this as well, but it's a lot more complex."

"Thank you for telling me this," meowed Brambleclaw, dipping his head slightly.

Swiftstrike purred and returned to his spot.

A white cat approached the tabby. Brambleclaw frowned before yowling in recognition.

"Whitestorm!" exclaimed the new StarClan warrior.

"Good to see you again, Bramblepaw," meowed the former deputy. There was a flicker in Whitestorm's eyes, "Or should I say Bramble_claw_?"

Now an enormous tom stepped up to Brambleclaw and Whitestorm. He had relatively long fur, and it seemed longer around his neck.

"Greetings, young Brambleclaw," he rumbled, "My name is Lionheart."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened in awe. He had heard much about Lionheart from Graystripe before he disappeared.

"You have been selected as the second cat to receive a second chance," meowed Lionheart, "You will return to the four Forest Clans, but the price is your memories. It will take all of the Medicine Cats of StarClan for this to happen, but it is worth it. When you arrive, you will be confused, but rest assured. When you fall asleep, I will come to you in your dreams and return your memories."

Brambleclaw felt a little uneasy. _I need to have faith in StarClan, _he told himself firmly, _Runningwind did this. I can too._

"I accept," meowed Brambleclaw.

"There is one problem," meowed Whitestorm, "When Runningwind returned, he knew his name. The Medicine Cats are still recovering their energy, and they cannot promise you the memory of your name."

Brambleclaw wasn't swayed. He nodded. Bluestar leaped up onto the enormous rock.

"Come onto the Great Rock, Brambleclaw of StarClan," meowed Bluestar. Brambleclaw clawed his way up the rock with a surprising amount of energy. Bluestar turned to him and locked his silver eyes with hers, "You, Brambleclaw, do you accept to return to the Clans at the cost of your memories and your past?"

"I do," he replied, his voice steady.

"Then, by the will of all the members of StarClan, I send you back to the Clans down below with not even your name," meowed Bluestar, "Go forth and save the Clans!"

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" chanted the StarClan warriors below. Brambleclaw blinked. Not only were there former ThunderClan members below, but all the Clans. They had melted into one, chanting his name, even the injured that he had passed before. The tabby spotted Larchpaw among them.

_I'll save Hollypaw, don't you worry,_ thought Brambleclaw.

There was a flashing light and Brambleclaw saw no more…

_With Tawnypelt…_

_I need to find Ravenpaw, _thought Tawnypelt, _Maybe he's seen Runningwind._

Instictively, Tawnypelt weaved her way through the surprisingly quiet Twolegplace. It was far past moonhigh when she reached the base of a hill.

_The farm was just up here! _she thought excitedly, _I'm almost there!_

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Tawnypelt raced up the hill.

"Ravenpaw!" she called, "Barley!"

"Hm? Oh, those loners?" a rumbling voice asked.

Tawnypelt gasped as she came face-to-face with the most enormous cat (save Sharptooth) that she had ever seen in her life.

_With Stormfur, Brook, and Crowfeather…_

The three cats reached ThunderClan's entrance. Stormfur dipped his head in greeting. Spiderleg padded up to them.

"What are you three doing here?" asked the black tom, eyeing Crowfeather nervously.

"We need to speak to Firestar immediately," meowed Brook urgently, "Bad things are about to happen. We need to act quickly."

Spiderleg knew that the concern in her voice was very real. "Dustpelt!" he called. Said tom looked up and immediately joined Spiderleg.

"What's going on?" asked Dustpelt.

"Brook and I need to speak to Firestar," explained Stormfur. He turned to Crowfeather, "Quickly! Find Leafpool and Squirrelflight!"

"No need," meowed a voice. It was Leafpool. She and Squirrelflight came up to the five cats.

Squirrelflight looked terrible. There was little expression in her eyes, her head was drooped, and her tail was dragging on the ground behind her. She looked almost… dead…

"We've already explained everything to Firestar," meowed Leafpool, "All that's left is tell the rest of the Clan."

The others nodded and they all descended into ThunderClan camp where Firestar had already called a Clan meeting. The leader beckoned Stormfur to join him on the Highledge. The ThunderClan cats looked at him expectantly. Stormfur took a deep breath and told Runningwind's tale.

_Moonpool…_

The cat rose to the surface of the pond. He took a gasping breath and swam to shore. Surprisingly, he wasn't wet.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. He took a look around him. Nothing was familiar at all. He gazed into the pond that he had just come out of. He saw a broad-shouldered tabby with silver eyes with small flecks of amber, as well as a dim outline of a star on his chest. His white whiskers stood out unnaturally.

Not even recognizing himself, the tabby stepped back, shaking his head.

"Who am I?"

_Mountains…_

Ashfur woke with a start. Something was wrong. Had he perhaps failed an assignment given to him by Brokendoom?

_No, _he assured himself, _Brambleclaw is dead._

He remembered when Hawkfrost met him in a dream and told him to join DoomClan, despite him being alive. Hawkfrost had promised him Squirrelflight, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

_All in due time, _he thought to himself, _All in due time._

Not able to sleep, the gray cat rose to his paws and left the secret DoomClan den, careful not to wake Sharptooth or Thistleclaw.

It was almost dawn. He still had another day to prepare for the big battle between BloodClan and DoomClan. He looked around and snorted quietly. He hated this mountain terrain.

Ashfur began to descend the mountain, still feeling that he had missed something…

_Moonpool…_

The tabby dreamed…

_Dream_

_He was walking in a familiar, bloodstained clearing._

What could've happened here? _he wondered, _And why is this place so familiar?

_The tabby saw another cat in the distance._

Maybe he knows who I am!_ he thought excitedly._

"_Greetings," meowed the cat, "I take it you can't remember who you are?"_

_The tabby shook his head. "I was hoping you would know."_

_The cat smiled. "Very well," he meowed, "My name is Lionheart, and your name is Brambleclaw."_

_End dream_

The tabby woke with a start.

"That's right," he meowed, "I'm Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw remembered everything, including Lionheart and the StarClan cats. A gasp was heard from the bushes. Brambleclaw bristled, fur rising. He arched his back, hissing. Ashfur stepped out of the shadows.

"How?" whispered Ashfur, "I… I… I **killed** you!"

Brambleclaw looked straight into Ashfur's eyes. They glinted in fury. The silver star on his chest was visible now, accompanying his silver eyes.

"I've been given a second chance."

The two cats started circling, low growls resonating in both their throats.

"This time," growled Ashfur, "I'll kill you for good!"

"We'll see!" roared Brambleclaw.

The two cats leaped at each other, claws extended and fangs bared, both of their eyes filled with the intent to kill the other…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What a way to end the chapter, huh? Thank you, reviewers! This is my longest chapter yet! I'm dead serious now. I'm not going to update till I get exactly 45 reviews.

_Preview:_

_Lionheart padded up to Brambleclaw._

"_To open up a Light Path for us," he meowed, "You must find the remaining piece of the Moonstone and the fragment of the night and drop them in the Moonpool."_

… I am innocent, so please put those very threatening-looking packs of mayonnaise away (I got hit on the head with a pack of mayo once). Put 'Mayonnaise wants to doom us all' in your review if you read this author's note. Review please and no flames!


End file.
